My last chance
by aka the girl crying inside
Summary: Rocky is having mixed feelings between her boyfriend and best friend , Shes running out of chances with Cece but will this be her last chance or will she get another one? dump the long distance and follow her heart or continue with guilt and have her heart broken? choices choices , times running out rocky...


**Hey so this is how i feel right now so i made it into a story ... love you guys**

**~ aka the girl crying inside  
**

****_**My last chance...**  
_

_****Was that my last chance? i thought lying down in my bed , mind in circles trying to figure this out._

_She told me , she liked me but wasn't sure if she was bi curious.. So i told her ill kiss her to find out and since then i had this weird warm feeling building up inside of me wanting to kiss her and its stronger now.. but the day we were going met 3 days later she said it was just her mind playing tricks on her.. And i told her that was good but it broke something inside of me a little bit i got to admit i tell her everything but this? is something i can't tell her it will be weird but heres another stupid confusing little twist i have a boyfriend . **Deuce , **and im not a cheater but i wanna find out if my feeling is love and the only way of telling is kissing her? i think .. why does my life have to be confusing why did i have to like her or maybe even love my best friend? Cece . What if we kiss and its everything we've been looking for? Shes the princess and im her princess but what if i kiss her and she pushes me away? and never talks to me again? i cant be without her and i used to love deuce but now i like him but only as a best friend i think...  
_

_ Knock knock ...  
_

_**i heard my window be knocked on as i got up and opened it to see Cece their looking more beautiful as ever ,  
**she had tears down her face , her hair in a messy bun but strands of red hair came down and clung to her face and she had a over sized sweatshirt on and tight yoga pants , **you might've think she looked messy but she looked like a goddess to me ** _

_**"Rocky can i stay here for a couple nights? me and my mom got in a fight again" she said sniffling climbing through the window with a pink and blue backpack  
**_

_**"sure Cece anything for you" i said patting the seat next to me silently to tell her to seat down she obeyed and began to tell her story  
**_

_"_ _I came from my date with Zack you know the one in 11th grade? and we stood at the door and he was about to kiss me and mom opened the door and i was glad to i didn't want to kiss him and she started yelling in front of him embarrassing me so i told her to back off then Zack left and i ran to my room trying to get away but she grabbed me and slapped me then left to her job so i changed my clothes and came to your house" Cece said rushed and new tears coming down her face  
_

_** "aw im sorry Cece" i said hugging her and grabbing her hand dragging her to the living room pushing her on the couch and going to the kitchen to make hot coco as she went through the movies picking Monster inc her favorite movie and putting it in , putting the blanket over her and me as i sat down giving her the hot coco .****  
**_

_**Cece must have been really into the movie because as she was about to take a sip she missed her mouth dropping some down her already bruised cheek crying out loud  
**_

_**"owww i burned my cheek" she said fast covering her check  
**_

_**"shshsh let me see Cece " i said getting closer to her grabbing her cheek looking at it **_

_Then i felt my eyes drift up to her brown eyes , looking into mine as i picked up her chin lining up are lips both of us leaning in **  
**_

_"Rocky what are we doing?" she whispered leaning in a little more  
_

_"shshsh don't say a word **beautiful" **i said full of lust because i been waiting for her pink lips for a long while..  
_

_just as our lips were shading each other ...  
_

_She turned her head standing up hands over her mouth  
_

_"i i im really tired aren't you?" she said fast running into my bedroom  
_

_**Okay so part of this is really and part of it snit so yup i want to kiss one of my best friends but i have a boyfriend and i hate cheaters so i got live my life like this into i make a decision wanna help review and pick a answer and ill do it and if i get enough of one answer ill write this a bit different , or ill update sooner or update will she make it like you want **_

_**PICK ONE PLEASE!**  
_

_**A: break up with boyfriend and try to win over girl? **  
_

_**B. forget about girl and try to be happy with a long distance relationship?  
**_

_**C: lady i don't care just update ...  
**_

_**oh and i almost forget if you haven't seen my half story with the random writer called we found love in a hopeless place go look for it it will be updated soon also for my story's that need to be updated i started high school on the 15th and i had hella homework lately so please wait they will be updated hopefully soon i love you guys bye till next time  
**_

_**~ aka the girl crying inside  
**_


End file.
